


Despair Sex Education

by VampireQueenDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal, Anal tearing, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Despair, Despaircest, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Sex, Humiliation, I'm Going To Hell For This, Incest, Insults, Memory Alteration, Multi, Non-Consensual, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Trigger Warning for like... a lot of things, covered in cum, face riding, handjob, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueenDespair/pseuds/VampireQueenDespair
Summary: Junko drugs Makoto and Mukuro, which leads to physical, sexual and emotional torture. Specifically, anal rape with a strap-on, and that's just part of it. Major trigger warning. Seriously, look at those tags.





	Despair Sex Education

Makoto awoke groggily. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, nor could he remember how, or in fact any circumstances leading up to it. He felt ill, his stomach queasy and his body in immense pain. His muscles felt taut and strained, and it was with a foggy mind that he slowly realized he was standing, bent over, and chained down. His eyes snapped open against their will, his heavy lids lifted not by choice but by adrenaline. He was in a classroom, and was chained down to a desk. His head was free, but beside it his hands had been locked down, and his feet had been spread and chained to the floor. He was also entirely naked. He tried to scream, but it came out harsh and scratchy, his throat dry and unprepared for the outburst. A dim lamp illuminated him and not much else, but he recognized the floors of Hope's Peak Academy's classrooms easily. 

Suddenly, the lights snapped on, blinding his sensitized eyes. He felt like he had a hangover that had its own more sadistic hangover. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was not the only occupant, not the only captive, in the room. Across from him, wearing as much clothing as he was, was Mukuro, sitting in a chair, chained down as well. A steel band was around her neck, holding it to the chair, as well as another one on the top of her head. Her arms were chained akimbo to the floor, and her legs were spread wide open and her feet were similarly chained, placing her shaved crotch on display. Her eyes were open, and her face displayed only the slightest hint of shock at the sight before her. Makoto averted his eyes. 

"Naegi? Why are you here?" Mukuro said. Her voice, usually inexpressive, displayed a shaken tone. His presence, and state, had unnerved her. In more normal situations, seeing him in such a state of undress would be exciting. However, considering their current situation, and the powerful drug cocktail she could feel her body fighting off, she knew it would only get more despairful. 

"I don't know! I don't remember how I got here! What the hell is going on?" Makoto could handle pressure. Hope's Peak was made of pressure, and that was before the world began to fall apart. They had been living in the school for several months now, as part of a plan to protect them from the outside world and hopefully allow them to help lead it in rebuilding one day. He had actually adapted well, and could be considered a vital part of preventing cabin fever from setting in. It certainly didn't hurt that accompanying him were numerous highly attractive people of both sexes, several of which seemed to outright be exhibitionists. "Not appropriate for a school environment" was definitely one way to describe Junko's standard attire. Still, the present situation was not how he had ever imagined being naked in a room with Mukuro to go, and the pressure of being in pain, ill, confused, bound and nude was a bit more than he could handle all at the same time. 

"I'm not sure. I think we were drugged." Half of Mukuro's statement was a lie. She was entirely sure what, or rather who, had happened, although she also was certain they were in fact drugged. Still, she didn't want Naegi to know how much she knew, lest he hate her for her unique lifestyle. 

"Oh yeah, totally unsure! I mean, who could possibly have drugged the Ultimate Soldier and the Ultimate Lucky Student and done such a horrible thing to them!?" A familiar sarcastic tone rang out from the doorway. "I mean seriously, you're dumb, but you're not _that_ dumb." The mocking tone of Junko Enoshima continued to belittle Mukuro out of Naegi's sight. 

"Junko? But why?" His brain was on fire, equally overloaded by the aftereffects of the drugs as it was with the shock and confusion of the numerous revelations in the last minute. 

"Hmm, you're naked in a room, bound, and your biggest fangirl is naked and bound in front of you able to watch you. I cannot possibly imagine the possibilities!" Junko's voice still possessed the same qualities it always had, but now there was a razor sharp cruel edge to it, the blade poisoned with contempt. He shuttered at the implications of what she had said, and tried desperately to crane his neck to look at his captor, but it was no use. Seeing his failed attempt, she walked over in between the two captives, giving Makoto the first look at her he had had since she entered the room. What he saw, he couldn't quiet comprehend. In front of him stood Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, naked except for a large strap-on dildo. The color of it was two-tone, split down the middle black and white, and it was held on with a leather harness. It appeared to be nearly a foot long and at least two and a half inches wide. Despite the terror flooding his mind at the situation, his body reacted to the two beautiful girls before him, embarrassing him further. 

"Wow, did you see that Muku-chan? He tried to look away from you but damn, he's just staring at me. Even your crush knows I'm the hotter sister!" Naegi didn't know what to say. He was staring at Junko not out of lust, or at least not only out of lust, but instead out of sheer shock, and had only averted his eyes early from Mukuro out of respect. Her body was actually quiet fantastic to him, but he felt she wouldn't want him to stare at her in such a state. Before he could compose a reply, Mukuro spoke. 

"Yes Junko, of course." The tone was accepting, although he couldn't see her face. If he could, he would have seen the raging blush Junko's remarks had created, and been even further confused by the situation. 

"Now then, I'm sure you're both wondering why I have convened this meeting." Junko' tone had changed wildly into that of an uncomfortably calm schoolteacher. "It is quite simple, I'm going to teach you both an important lesson on human relationships and anatomy." Makoto couldn't believe his ears. 

"I'm going to fuck Naegi's asshole raw while you watch!" Junko once again had changed her voice and personality, and was now practically screaming as if she were a rock star on stage. Makoto's ass clenched at the words. 

"What? No!" The reaction was instant, not built of reason or a thought out reply. He could not believe what she had said. However, the model ignored his words and took up position behind him, allowing him to see Mukuro again. He felt her legs inches away from his own, and soon felt the silicon cock up against his anus. He desperately struggled, trying to break free of the bonds that held him down. He screamed, hoping against all odds someone would hear him. He couldn't see the clock, and the windows were covered, so all he could do was hope that it wasn't the middle of the night or that someone was in the area. Meanwhile, Mukuro just obediently sat and watched as her little sister prepared to rape Makoto in front of her. His screams of terror were soon replaced by screams of pain as Junko's imitation phallus forced its way inside him, causing tearing as his untrained behind took the massive cock. Tears filled his eyes and poured onto the desk in front of him, soaking it in the salty liquid. Junko continued violently thrusting into him, forcing the full length into his body over and over, digging her perfect nails into his back and clawing it up, tearing off flesh and covering it in blood. 

Mukuro watched in horror, despair and lust as her first crush, the first person she'd ever felt love for, was raped in front of her by the person she loved completely and was willing to die for. Makoto screamed in pain, begged for mercy, and pleases for her help. Part of her wanted to help him, to get him away from Junko and to protect him, but even if she could have, she wouldn't, because she was still loyal to her sister, her master. She felt disgusted with herself as she watched the spectacle. Makoto was suffering purely because of her. Junko was doing this purely to fill her with despair, and it was working massively. Her cunt was beyond wet, leaving the chair and floor as soaked as Naegi's desk or back. Watching her beloved sister torture and use the first person to ever be kind to her filled her with a sick, perverse lust. The simple fact she was so turned on by the sight multiplied her despair several times over, which only turned her on more. She wanted to cum, to fully enjoy the sight, but Junko had stripped her of that too. She could do nothing but watch as her sister raped Naegi in front of her. Junko's tits bounced with every thrust, her position sometimes bringing them into contact with the pool of blood that his back had become. She watched them become bloodsoaked and longed to clean them with her tongue, to touch both Makoto and Junko at the same time, if indirectly. Her body shook with her lust, craving to be touched, to be used, to be fucked, but all she could do was watch. 

Makoto's screams slowly gave out, leaving only the sobs of Junko's grunts and his quiet sobbing to fill the room. This bored Junko, so she decided to spice it up a bit. "Goddamn Mukuro, look at you! You're a fucking mess! I know I'm fucked up, but shit, you're soaking wet from watching this! You're so turned on watching your little sister brutally rape your crush! Did you really think he could ever love you?" She laughed a cruel laugh at her own remark, all the while Makoto continued to sob. "I mean, if he ever knew just how much of a sick fuck you are. Forget all the people you've killed, forget that you're partially responsible for ending the world, that you kidnapped his sister, and hell that you've been fucking your little sister for years, you're turned on by brutal torture! He could never love someone like you!"

"Yes Junko. Of course not. You're right as always." Mukuro's voice was robotic, but the blush covering her body showed Junko that her words had worked as intended. Junko laughed. 

"Holy shit, that really turned you on even more? I'm disappointed. You're so fucking pathetic. Just a pathetic whore who I can use however I want." Junko was relishing in this. She'd wanted to do this ever since she noticed Mukuro's crush on Naegi. The despair she could create with this one act for her sister was the best present she could ever get her. 

"A pathetic whore for your usage? You're right. That's all I am." Mukuro's submissiveness knew no ends. She'd willingly embrace death at the hands of her sister, were Junko ever able to get the upper hand on her. Makoto's sobs had subsided to quiet brokenness, and hearing the words exchanged between the two sisters had only intensified his despair. Junko nonetheless continued her assault on him, only now she reached down and around and began to jerk him off. She was rough and fast, treating his cock more as a tool than as a delicate organ, but the sensation, combined with the hormones that were flooding his mind, the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated and the sheer fact that Junko Enoshima was jerking him off made him cum quickly. Junko bent his cock upwards slightly, and he blasted his load all over Mukuro's chest. After he came, he collapsed, his body hanging from the table, his legs limp. Junko slid the cock out of his ass, and were he in a better state of mind he would have been relieved. At the moment however, all he could feel was pain and despair, the worst of either he'd ever felt. 

Junko removed the strap-on and walked over to another desk in the room, where she pulled out a needle. In it was a solution that would wake anyone up from any level of exhaustion and kill all feeling of pain in them for a while. She injected it into Makoto and watched it do its work. He stood up as much as he could, and although he was silent, she could definitely attribute that to the broken, despairful look on his face. It was absolutely erotic. She walked over to her older sister and undid her bonds. The girl continued to obediently sit in the position Junko had left her in until given orders. 

"Get out of that chair and on your knees. It's time for you to do what you're good for." Mukuro obeyed, kneeling at Junko's feet. Junko wasted no time and began to ride Mukuro's face, shoving her clit against Mukuro's nose and violently rubbing herself off. Mukuro worked her tongue inside Junko as Junko used her face, covering it in her juices. Junko pulled her hair, just for fun. After a few minutes of this abuse, which Mukuro was repeatedly brought to the edge of passing out before she could take a breath, Junko came and further soaked Mukuro's face and hair. She laughed maniacally as she came, and quickly recovered from the orgasm. Mukuro continued to kneel obediently. 

Makoto Naegi was broken. In the last hour he had been drugged, brutally raped by Junko Enoshima as Mukuro watched, drugged again to keep him conscious, and now watched Junko use her older sister as her own sex doll. He had no willpower left in him, no hope left to keep him going. So when Junko came and unchained him, rather than attacking her or fleeing the situation, he stood up and waited silently. His pain was gone, and the bleeding had stopped thanks to the drug, but his mind was destroyed. He stood obediently and waited for whatever Junko would do next. 

Junko ran a nail down his bare chest and across the top of his hard cock. "Hey Naegi, don't you think Mukuro looks pretty sexy all covered in our cum like that?" She playfully kissed his cheek and gestured to her soaked sister. "You know, I'm bored with her right now. Why don't you go have my sloppy seconds?" Naegi didn't respond, but walked over to Mukuro. She laid down and spread her legs. This was nothing like how she imagined her first time with Naegi being, but she knew better than to ever resist her sister's will. If Junko wanted him to fuck her right here like this, that's what would happen. The thought of her first time with a man, with anyone other than her little sister, being orchestrated and done under these conditions filled her with disgust and despair, and it made her wetter still. Naegi easily slid inside her and began roughly fucking her in silence as Junko watched. Mukuro moaned and gasped, clutching at Naegi's hair and body, but he showed no reaction. Mechanically, he fucked her and held her arms down against the floor. His cock wasn't as large as Junko's dildos, but she was happy just to have his cock inside her. With all the proceeding foreplay, she came hard and fast, and her cunt tightening around him caused him to cum too. Suddenly, Junko swooped in behind him and injected him with another needle, quickly knocking him out. She shoved him off Mukuro. 

"Go get cleaned up and dressed you whore." Junko showed no emotion in her voice, not even cruelty. It was a simple command followed by a simple fact. 

"Yes Junko. What are you going to do with him?" Mukuro asked. She'd never ask her sister for anything, but she would have loved if she got to keep him. 

"Well, we can't have Naegi being all emo and shit, and he knows way too much now, but we need him alive. So, I'm going to wipe his memory!" Junko sounded proud of herself for solving the issue, despite the fact she had created it. 

Mukuro's despair finally overwhelmed her completely, and she began to quietly cry. "Thank you Junko."


End file.
